Kallonex
right|160px The Kallonex are a race belonging to the Parnack Regime, a defining feature is that they are often perceived as an all-male race. Biology Physically the kallonex resemble males of a few species, and typically have voices reminicient of the typical male voice. The kallonex though are very different from the males of most species. The kallonex evolved from semi-predatory fungal life on their homeworld Lethorex, plant and fungal-life on the planet has definitive set shapes, branches are uniform, as are roots, and other features. Animal life is unusual on the planet, it has developed a symbiotic relationship with the plant-life. Plants produce virus-like carriers for their genetic meterial which infects animal-life. The kallonex evolved in this environment, a world were life conforms to a uniform shape. The kallonex have a higher level of physical symmetry than most species, skin-color varies like most races, from nearly black to bright green. A universal trait is the bio-luminescent lines that give off a soft violet light meant to attract prey. Reproduction Kallonex reproduction is intertwined with their predatory nature, they have evolved to attract and hunt other lifeforms not just for food but for the purpose of impregnating them. The kallonex have an inborn drive for genetic diversity, they are capable with mating amongst their own kind but they prefer not too because it will result in disease. Reproduction is a key factor to their culture, it helped them develop intelligence, it led to the domestication of wildlife. And when laws began to form in their society it forced them to become more clever about their reproduction. When they joined the regime they found themselves interested in other species, their reproduction allows them to mate with any levo-DNA species. Their predatory nature has made them evolved to attract other species in numerous ways. Their nature makes love and companionship difficult but not impossible. When their mates are inseminated the virus-like spores are released into the body, hundred of them searching for a place to nestle and grow . . . all but one die out in the end though, the one growing most efficiently releasing a chemical to kill the others. The mother species can be of any gender or race, statistically speak males have the most difficulty giving birth for obvious reasons. The fetus easily claws its way out of its mother, sometimes the damage is minor, other times it isn't. History The kallonex history involves its religions in heavy capacity, holy wars were common in the early days of their society. Rules and regulations often involved their reproductive process' rules stating they couldn't directly fertilize the lower orders were common but promoted creativity and sciences When they began to experiment with space travel to gained the attention of the Parnack Regime who they met with peace and open arms, the regime responded to this by mimicking their actions. The induction into the regime for the kallonex was slow, they were infiltrated and opinions swayed slowly. In less than twenty sol-years the kallonex openly joined the Regime. Culture Religion is important to the lives of the Kallonex, for their society church and state are one and the same but it is different than most races. Their government is a church, to participate in the government one must take certain religious oaths, including for some higher level positions requiring a vow of celibacy. When they were integrated into the Parnack Regime their system of government was maintained, but closely regulated by the yahg. The yahg guide their religion and view it as a powerful tool for the control of their peoples. Kallonex who travel to other worlds for the purpose of mating, or study, often take on other religious views. This is allowed by their government, abut tax-rates are higher for peoples with other religious viewpoints. Worlds The kallonex prefer worlds with longer days and cooler temperatures, they also have a completely different respiratory system than most species and can adapt to many different atmospheres. *Lethorex (homeworld) *Igelli *Quellos Category:Crucible Era Races